


Brad's Spanish Class

by AGirlGoneAwry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Powerplay, Raceplay, Teacher-Student Relationship, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlGoneAwry/pseuds/AGirlGoneAwry
Summary: Brad, a well-known student in the school, is notoriously bad at Spanish and is willing to do anything to bump his grade up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

“Bye, babe! See you later!” Sofia Gonzales called out to her boyfriend, standing by the door of their apartment. She heard some sort of murmur of a response, and that was enough. He worked night-shifts, after all. The curvy latina left through the front door, her heels clicking as she made her way down to where her economy-class car was parked. 

Sofia was, for no better word, gorgeous. Long, black locks of hair that ran down her back, with caramel-coloured skin and wide, brown eyes that glistened just perfectly in the sun. And like the stereotypical latina, she was curvy. A 32F bust, and a pair of incredibly wide hips. Around the school, she carried a heavy reputation for being one of the hottest teachers, especially in a 95% white school. An exotic, latina spanish teacher? What other reason did the hormonal teenage boys need to jerk off to her. Her classes were always full, and mostly with guys to no surprise.

Still, she tried to maintain an aura of professionalism, even though what she wore to work wasn’t exactly the best at hiding her beauty. Today she was wearing a striped white blouse and a tight black pencil skirt, alongside a pair of tights and black, three-inch heels. Sofia wasn’t particularly tall, after all, only standing in at just 5 feet. So even with the heels she was smaller than most of her students, giving guys a perfect look down at her cleavage. She kept one or two buttons undone, otherwise the blouse would never fit.

At first she hated the attention she got, but she learned to just ignore it. It was her third year teaching at the school now, and as she drove to it, she began to think about her new classes. In particular, her oldest class. She had heard rumours, after all, about one boy in particular. Or rather, one man would be a better way to describe him. Brad. It was hard not to hear about him. Sofia had seen notes passed by girls in her classes, talking about going on dates or hooking up with him. And if that wasn’t bad enough, she had certainly noticed how strangely all of the teachers acted whenever he was mentioned. She had her suspicions, but it felt like that Brad got away with murder, at least in Sofia’s opinion. The female teachers were smitten with him, and the men teachers seemed to get on with him like two friends fishing with cold beers. He was tall, muscular, admittedly quite handsome, and seemed to possess the charisma of a seductive salesman. Nobody managed to rest his will very long. That was, nobody until Sofia.

It was obvious that he was having an easy ride when Sofia marked his test. He supposedly passed last year’s Spanish classes with flying colours, as well as all of his other classes. He was a perfect pupil, all things considered. So why did he completely fail the first, and easiest test, set by Sofia? She was going to need to talk to him, because if he would get these grades throughout the year, it was going to be disastrous.

Sofia finally arrived at the school, no thanks to the traffic. Her phone in one hand, she confidently strutted through the front doors, heading straight to her classroom, her curvaceous body jiggling slightly with each step as her heels echoed down the hall. As normal, she felt the gaze of some younger boys on her, but she ignored them as she entered her room, relief flooding her body as she noticed nobody was in there. She wasn’t late for her first class of the day.

Sofia began to set up the lesson as students filed into the class, some arriving early and some arriving late. She got to school just in time. In particular, she noticed one girl sitting near the front of the class, the seat next to Brad’s. Her name was Emily Hart. She was pretty, but obviously not one of the girls to flaunt her appearance. She didn't dress slutty or fashionable like some of the girls. No, she just dressed normally. The girl had curly brown hair that was often pulled into a ponytail, and had wide emerald-green eyes that were absolutely stunning. And whilst she didn't have much of a chest, Emily certainly had a wide pair of hips that were just made to breed.

And most of all, she seemed excellent in spanish, getting full marks on the test set by Sofia. She couldn’t wait to give the test result back. The teacher went through one last check of the stack of test papers. One A+, a few As, but most got Bs and Cs. Respectable grades, though of course she’d love to bump them up. However, as she got to the bottom of the pile she saw Brad’s test, with a big red F on the front, circled twice over in red pen. She would definitely need to talk to him after class. As much as she somewhat loathed his attitude, and begrudgingly loved his appearance, she couldn’t have him fail her class. Even if it would be a wake-up call, the more students that passed meant the better Sofia looked as a teacher. And the head of the languages department WAS thinking about retiring, which meant an open job opportunity for the petite latina teacher.

Five minutes into the class, and Brad finally turned up with that classic swagger. Just looking at him made Sofia’s heart race, and she tried to say it was because she was disappointed with his results, but she knew the real reason deep down. There was a reason every girl in the school, teacher or student, fawned over him. He was like the head singer of a boy band. Hot. Sofia felt her eyes lingering on him for too long, and he definitely noticed with his smirk growing even larger, sitting down and dropping a large gym bag next to his desk. It was filled with his change of clothes for football practice, but it stunk the place out with his overbearing masculine scent. Sofia noticed looking around the room how every girl was paying attention to Brad, whilst the other guys seemed almost jealous. Every girl apart from Emily, who had her nose buried in a vocabulary book. Always the student.

Sofia quickly realised that the class was waiting for her to start, but she was so lost in her thoughts about Brad that she didn't even notice. “Class, good morning.” She finally said, her lightly-accented voice exotic enough to catch the attention of the guys near the back who were daydreaming. Brad was tapping away on his phone, but Sofia didn't have the energy or the will to start an argument with him right now.

“I’ve finished marking all of your tests on 3.5. It was generally well done, only one person failed. Apart from him, well, like I said everyone did fairly well. One person even got full marks, which was fantastic.” Sofia noticed how several of the people looked over at Emily, as if it was expected. The latina teacher assumed that Emily must be the resident bookworm and try-hrad of the class. 

“I’ll hand them out, we’ll move onto learning 3.6 material for the rest of the lesson. Hopefully that sounds good to you guys.” Sofia then grabbed the stack of tests and walked up and down the aisles, handing out the sheets to each student individually. Finally she got to Emily, giving her a warm smile and congratulating her as she placed the desk in front of her. Sofia could feel the girl’s excitement as she broke out in a wild smile. However, she also noticed that Brad’s attitude changed as he sit up. Did he really think he was the one to get full marks?

The shock on his face was evident when finally Sofia handed him test, saying sternly, “Wait after class, I need to talk to you about this.” She confidently strutted back to her desk, in the back of her mind knowing that guys were probably staring at her ass as the teacher started the lesson. Brad looked absolutely stunned to fail a test, and Sofia wondered if he was so used to passing every class with no effort, that he actually thought the same thing applied to her class?

The rest of the lesson was fairly uneventful, with Brad staying on his phone furiously texting someone, and everybody else doing work as normal. It annoyed Sofia greatly that even after a failure Brad still wanted to do no work, but a part of that complete lack of care made Sofia feel oddly attracted towards him. She hated herself for thinking that way, but maybe it just added to his appeal. The girls in the class certainly thought so, because Sofia could see their eyes glued to him constantly. At least, that was when Sofia wasn’t checking him out herself. To keep an eye on him, of course.

Finally the class ended and she watched as everyone was packing up. Sofia was sitting behind her desk, chewing on the end of her pen as she waited for Brad to approach her, but it looked like he was purposefully taking his time, waiting for everyone else to leave. And then once the room was empty apart from the two of them, he confidently swaggered up towards the desk, and at that point Sofia realised what position she was in. With her top button of the blouse undone, Brad had a perfect view of her hefty caramel cleavage, and there was no time to cover herself up.

“You wanted to speak to me, miss?” Brad asked casually, with Sofia feeling very intimidated.

“Y-yes, I did Brad. Your test for 3.5, I’m afraid to say, was really bad. What happened?” Sofia found herself wiggling in her chair, her arms subconsciously pushing her cleavage together even more as she noticed Brad directly staring at it, not even being subtle.

“I’m not sure, miss. I thought I did really well.” His voice was apathetic, and he still had that cocky smirk plastered across his gorgeous face.  
“Well, Brad, you didn't. I want all of my students to succeed, so I’m offering you one-on-one lessons after school, like I would for any failing student.” Sofia was quick to emphasise that Brad wasn’t unique, though for some reason her heart was racing just suggesting this to Brad. The very idea of getting alone time with him made her so excited. And it really shouldn’t. He was a student!

“Thank you so much, Miss Gonzales.” Brad’s smirk turned into an evil grin, finally making eye contact with Sofia. “Can we do tomorrow? I have football practice so it would be the perfect time for me. I really want to improve in Spanish, it’s my favourite lesson and you’re one of my favourite teachers.”

Sofia blushed at the compliment, even though she knew he was just saying it to come across as nice. “Thank you so much, Brad. Even though you’re failing, you’re always a pleasure to teach.” Sofia couldn’t help but pay a compliment back. “We can do a session tomorrow and see how we get on with each other. Hopefully it’ll be beneficial. I’ll see you tomorrow after your football practice then?”

“Totally, Miss.” Brad said, but as he turned and began to walk away, Sofia suddenly called out to him.

“Call me Sofia, Brad. You’re old enough to be treated with some respect.” She blushed as she said this, but he just turned his head back and grinned.

“Okay, Sofia. See you tomorrow.” The latina’s heart was racing as she watched him leave her classroom. She knew the next class would be coming any moment now, but her mind was racing just having that interaction with Brad. At least she knew why all the girls went crazy over him. There was just something that made him so… Attractive.

The teacher pushed the indecent thoughts to the back of her head. The only reason Brad was staying behind was so she could make sure every student had the best chances of succeeding in life…


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia knew that she needed to rein herself in. She could already feel Brad’s manipulating charisma taking hold in her, and she needed to fight it. The teacher focused hard on her work throughout the day, nearly managing to forget that she had to see Brad later tonight after school.

Watching the clock tick, she knew he’d be turning up any moment now. Football practice should have just ended. Wearing a tight skirt and a blouse that was showing off a little too much cleavage, the teacher anxiously paced up and down her classroom, playing with her hair as her heart raced. She couldn’t help it, just thinking about the boy made her mind explode into fireworks. It was like she had a highschool crush again, only this time she wasn’t the one in highschool.

She had prepared a few worksheets to go through with Brad, and just as she was placing them out in a spot at the front of the class, she heard the door swing open with tremendous force. She let out a startled squeal as the door banged harshly against the wall. Brad casually strode into the room, and a few seconds after the masculine scent from his copious sweat wafted over to Sofia as well. That very smell sent her mind into overdrive. It felt so intoxicating as Brad casually kicked the door close, throwing his sweaty gym bag onto one of the tables, right by a fan that was keeping the room cool.

“Sorry I’m late, Sofia.” Brad paused by the door as the teacher quickly turned around, cheeks red. Whilst Sofia was distracted grabbing a marker for the whiteboard, Brad sneakily locked the door, making sure there’d be no intruders. He had plans for this little revision session, after all.

“I-it’s okay, Brad. Take a seat right there at the front, I’ve already laid out a sheet for you.” Sofia said, sitting down at her desk and beginning to mark homework whilst Brad took a seat in front of her. “If you can just do as much as that worksheet as possible, once you’re done just let me know and we can go through it together.”

As Sofia managed to mark work, Brad’s masculine odor filled the room. It made it increasingly hard to focus, which surmounted in the teacher getting stuck on marking a single question for almost five minutes, her mind constantly drifting. After twenty minutes of silence, she looked up and noticed that Brad was on his phone and the worksheet was just completely empty.

“Brad? Are you okay?” She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Brad barely paid any attention to her, and from her position he could see him opening up several pictures sent via snapchat by other girls. Most of them in various states of undress. She felt her cheeks turn bright red as she waited for a response from him.

“Uh, yeah. I’m stuck on the first question.” He said with a sense of arrogance in his voice. “Can you help me?”

“Of course I can.” Sofia was almost too eager, jumping up from her seat causing her chest to bounce as she quickly seated herself next to Brad. Even though Sofia was older, Brad still completely dominated her in terms of size and stature. His clothes looked incredibly tight tonight, his muscular frame almost perfectly outlined as he placed his fancy phone to the side and turned his head, his cocky grin mesmorising Sofia.

“So it’s asking you to write out, ‘Spanish is my favourite subject’ in Spanish. You can’t do that?” She was somewhat taken back that Brad couldn’t complete this task. She thought it was incredibly easy.

“Yeah, my mind’s just all tired and stuff.” Brad said casually, leaning in towards Sofia gently to look at the worksheet better. The two of them sat huddled together, their shoulders gently touching.

“That’s fine. Just think about it Brad. You can do it.” Sofia said, trying to encourage him to think.

“Yeah, I can do it. Say, Sofia, you look really pretty tonight for some reason.” He suddenly changed the entire situation, and the quick turn caught Sofia off guard. She never had a student directly compliment her before. In any other scenario, she’d chide the student, telling them how inappropriate it was. But Brad was most certainly a different case.

“T-thanks.” An awkward tension filled the air as Sofia turned herself slightly, so the two of them were more facing each other in conversation rather than looking at the work she had spent hours designing. Suddenly, she found herself asking a forward question. “What’s different about me?”

Brad couldn’t help but grow his smirk even wider. He already knew that he had her on the hook, now he just needed to reel her in. “Well… I have to say, your tits are looking amazing.” His eyes focused on her cleavage, noticing how Sofia bit her lip in reaction.

She really should do something, but instead she finds herself nodding slightly. “My boyfriend says they’re a bit too big for his tastes. What do you think? What do guys your age like?”

“Yours are perfect for guys my age.” Brad quickly replied. “You look absolutely fantastic, your boyfriend doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Honestly, I think you’re easily the hottest teacher in the school.” Brad could tell that she was desperate for attention.

“You really think so? What about Ms. Avoy?”

“Yeah, she’s hot. But you’ve got curves. Your hips and chest are always great to watch in class.” Brad reached out, one hand gently feeling one of Sofia’s breasts whilst the other rested on her thigh. She did nothing to move him away.

“Brad, are you sure we should be doing this? I mean… Think of all the trouble we could get into.” Sofia said softly, letting Brad feel her chest as she sat back and let him take control. She was trying to justify, show some sort of resistance, but they both knew it was futile. Sofia in her mind admitted it. She wanted Brad. Desperately.

“Don’t worry. Nobody will find out. Just our little secret.” Brad said words that he’s said to many women, many times before, his times getting more greedy as he openly groped her chest. He then leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Testing the waters.

It seemed to work, because Sofia suddenly kissed back passionately, one hand going to his neck for support as the two of them moved closer to each other. Brad worked quickly, unbuttoning Sofia’s blouse and pulling her large breasts out of her bra. She moaned into his mouth, her other hand sliding down his chest, feeling his muscles underneath until it rested on his crotch.

“Go on, take it out.” He said to her gently, pushing her away enough so she could focus on getting his dick out. This was the final play. Once girls saw how big he was, they could never say no. They got obsessed with how great it felt to even worship his member.

Sofia began to quickly tug his pants down, and it took her several seconds to fish the cock out. She let out a gasp as the semi-flaccid beast flopped out, cleanly shaven and already twice the size of her boyfriend’s.

“You’re so…”

“Big, yeah. I get that a lot.” Brad said confidently as Sofia spat into her hand, beginning to stroke it and watch as it pulsated and throbbed in her petite, caramel hands. It grew and grew, hardening as it began to approach it’s true size. The latina was mesmerized with it’s growth, and Brad was now sitting back, enjoying how the spanish teacher was getting hypnotised by it’s size and stature.

“That’s it. Stroke it. I wanna cum on your face.” Brad said, and this time his voice sounded like an order. And Sofia didn't want to disobey him. She began to speed up slightly, using both hands wrapped around the base of the massive cock and still struggling to properly get a grip on it due to it’s size. 

She stroked faster and faster, jerking Brad off underneath the desks as she found herself leaning forward, her face looking up at Brad’s charismatic, cocky grin. It felt like he was lasting forever, Sofia didn't know how long it had been but he lasted much longer than her boyfriend ever had during sex.

Finally, his hand was on the back of her head and he let out a small grunt. “I’m gonna cum, whore. Get ready for my jizz.” Sofia didn't even care about his language as suddenly he began to fire rope after rope of thick, creamy and fertile cum over her face, ruining the makeup as he plastered her. After ten shots, he began to calm down, but Sofia was thoroughly blasted.

“Fuck, that was amazing. Look, I need to go now. Thanks for the tutoring session, babe.” With that, Brad just casually got up, shoving his cock back into his pants and strutting out of the room, grabbing his phone and his gym bag and unlocking the door. Leaving Sofia panting, embarrassed and covered with his thick cum. Glazed, almost.


	3. Chapter 3

That after school session plagued Sofia’s mind. She rushed to the staff toilets in the school, quickly clearing the cum off of her face and cleaning herself up. She felt like she was a disgrace. Not only did she cheat on her loving, sweet boyfriend… But she was completely degraded and humiliated. By Brad of all people.

By Brad… Just thinking about him made her heart race again. What was wrong with her? Brad was a piece of shit. But he was so hot, and the way he carried himself. The way he acted around girls. He knew what effect he had on them. No wonder all the girls in the school were so obsessed with him. Sofia finally realised how hard it was for them to resist.

But the Spanish teacher knew she had to change. She had heard about other teachers becoming Brad’s plaything because of his sexual ways. She couldn’t be like that, no matter the lust he had driven up inside of her. That very night when she went home to her boyfriend, she had incredibly passionate sex with him.

And in her mind, when she was riding his dick, she could only think about how much bigger Brad was. How muscular he was. How attractive he was. And when she came, she was thinking of Brad. From that day onwards, her fantasies were filled with images of Brad doing all sorts of things to her.

She hated it, of course. Sofia hated how her mind always deviated to him. She did her best to avoid him, but it was like he knew what she was thinking. Every class she had with him, she made sure to spend as little time as possible interacting with him, even going as far to ignore his questions just so she didn't have to hear him talk. She felt jealousy when the girls in the back of the class giggled and flirted with him when they were meant to be taking notes, but she couldn’t bring herself to discipline them. No, she just focused on filling out paperwork at the front of the class, on her desk.

It had been a week since that fateful evening when Sofia Gonzales announced to her class that there were to be another test. “It’ll be on the coming monday, after the weekend. You should have plenty of time to revise.” She called out, writing out the list of topics that would be on the test directly onto the whiteboard, her backside facing the class. She was wearing a particularly tight pencil skirt today, and she had a distinct feeling that Brad was staring at her ass. A small voice in her head hoped that he was.

“Please prepare, I don’t want it to be like last test. We need to get these grades up.” Sofia said clearly to her class. “We’re gonna end a few minutes early, there’s no point starting anything new. Have a good weekend. Test next lesson when we get back.”  
With that, Sofia headed back to her desk, sitting down and beginning to write down and make some notes on what her next lessons would be after the test. As she was doing this, she noticed Brad making his way to the front of the classroom as everyone else began to leave. Her heart raced. She had avoided him this entire time, but it seemed like he was done with being ignored. And there was absolutely nothing Sofia could do apart from humour him.

He stood in front of her desk as Sofia nervously looked up, making brief eye contact before quickly looking away. The last of the class were leaving now, and as the door shut, he began to talk.

“Miss, ever since our tutoring session I’ve been finding Spanish really easy.” Brad said confidently, sitting on her desk, forcing her to make eye contact with him. Her heart was pounding furiously and she felt her nipples growing hard, poking through her thin blouse. Brad definitely noticed, his smirk growing wider.

“I’m really hoping for an A star for this next test, I want to prove to you that I’ve learnt the ins and outs of the Spanish language really well. I was hoping that maybe we could squeeze in another session right now? Just to reinforce what we both know.”

Sofia was distrusting of the way he worded it, but she knew it was going to be incredibly difficult to resist. “That’s a great work ethic, Brad. I’m proud of you that you’ve changed so much, that you really want to get an A star. “ Sofia was careful with her words as she looked up at the alpha bully, who was peering down at her cleavage casually without a single hesitation.

“But, I’m quite busy right now. I have a lot of work to be catching up on. Sorry, Brad.” She tried to come across as sympathetic, but Brad just let out a slight laugh, shaking his head.

“Go and lock the door. We don’t want anyone disturbing our tutoring lesson.” He commanded harshly, taking Sofia aback. He was so forward, so rude to his own teacher. A complete lack of caring about authority. She had half a mind to start shouting at him for being so rude…

But all Sofia did was get up meekly, quickly rushing over to the door and flipping the lock, isolating her from the outside of the school. She could hear kids talking out in the corridor. So close to the rest of the school, so close to a potential scandal.

Sofia hesitantly walked up to Brad, who was standing in front of her desk. The size difference made Sofia involuntarily shiver as she peered up at the muscular student. “S-so, do you want to get started?” She muttered out, her hands behind her back and her chest subconsciously being thrusted out for Brad’s attention.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” He said cockily, leaning down and passionately planting his lips against Sofia’s. She hesitated slightly, of course, taking a few steps back, but Brad just moved forward to cover the distance, and Sofia was now sitting on her desk, passionately making out with Brad, letting his hands roam and grope her tits whilst she ran her own, petite hands over his muscular body. All those guilty thoughts had immediately vanished when she was given the chance of serving Brad and giving him exactly what he wanted.

It wasn’t long before she felt his powerful hands unbuttoning her blouse, pushing her bra down to pull out her large, caramel breasts. “Fuck, you’re eager today aren’t you, slut?” Brad whispered in her ear. The derogatory comments made her cheeks turn a bright red as she just nodded at him weakly, her hands still feeling his muscles. She was surprised at how he had the body of an olympian athlete at such a young, virile age.

“I think I’m gonna fuck you. I wanna see what your latina pussy feels like.” With a confident motion, Brad stepped back, picking up Sofia and turning her around effortlessly before pushing her down harshly, pressing her brown tits up against the wooden desk. He then used his other hand to unzip the skirt, harshly pulling it down to reveal the thick ass that the latina was hiding underneath. Sofia heard her skirt tear, but there was nothing she could do. Brad was in complete control. 

With a strong hand, Brad spanked one of Sofia’s cheeks, causing her to elicit a moan. “You like that, bitch? I’ve never fucked a latina before. I’m kinda excited, especially with how eager you are to get dicked.” Brad chuckled, whilst Sofia lied there pressed against the desk. Waiting for his next move. 

Suddenly she felt something press up against her cheeks as Brad moved her panties to the side. Her eyes widened as she felt the thick, large head of his cock push up against her entrance. She couldn’t help but moan, and the moment she did so, Brad knew that he had finally won. He was in complete control.

“You like my thick, white cock you whore?” He growled, spanking her ass again. “Answer me.”

“Y-yeah… I fucking love it papi.” Sofia moaned out as she felt the cock slowly begin to slide inside of her. It was so much larger than her boyfriend’s, and it felt amazing. Every inch of it stretching out her pussy, until finally he was balls deep inside of her.

“Damn, I’m loving it as well slut.” He growled, beginning to slide in and out of her, his hands gripping onto her hips. The pleasure was too much for Sofia. Just the very friction of him sliding slowly, inside and out of her pussy was enough for her to reach a small climax, moaning and gripping onto the table.

“Cumming already? Miss. Gonzales, we’ve only just started.” Brad let out a chuckle, reaching forward to grab a handful of Sofia’s hair and pulling back on it, hard. The pain brought Sofia out of the post-orgasm daze, letting out a gasp from her lips as her head was pulled back, Brad beginning to get more rough as he pounded her from behind like an animal, a speed at which her boyfriend had never reached.  
Sofia’s moans grew louder, but she tried her hardest not to get too loud, fully aware that there were still students in the school taking classes. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, whilst it seemed like Brad had infinite stamina. He did not seem exhausted at all. Sofia felt like she had came several times and she had no idea how much longer this was going to go on for. A cautionary thought at the back of her mind told her that Brad was fucking her raw with no condom, and she wasn’t on birth control. And she was ovulating right now as well… A recipe for disaster. But the risk of getting pregnant just turned on Sofia even more, causing another wave of pleasure to flow through her.

It felt absolutely amazing. She’s never had sex like this before in her entire life. However, all good things must come to an end. Finally Brad announced that he was about to come, and he promised to fill her womb up with his seed.

“You ready to get pregnant, you dumb Mexican bitch?” Brad growled. Sofia could only let out a moan of protest, weakly begging Brad not to cum inside.

“No condom… Not on birth control… Please Brad…” She whimpered, but Brad responded by doing a final, balls-deep thrust into her wet pussy, shooting off a pent-up load of jizz inside of her womb, coating her walls with his potent baby-batter. It was accompanied with a deep, animalistic growl that sent shivers through Sofia’s body.

The two of them were left panting for a few brief moments before Brad slid his thick cock out, making Sofia feel surprisingly empty. She knew there was no going back after what just happened.

“Thanks for the fuck. Anyways, I need an A Star, don’t forget. See ya later, Miss Gonzales.” Brad gave a chuckle as he unlocked the door and walked out, leaving the Spanish teacher scrambling as she quickly shoved her clothes back on, Brad’s cum leaking onto her panties and the inside of her skirt as she rushed to go and lock her door before anyone entered. Her tits jiggled freely as she quickly isolated herself back into privacy.

She cheated on her boyfriend. Again. And this time it was a lot worse. She just got fucked by Brad. And it felt amazing. All sorts of emotions were rushing through her mind, but there were a few ones that stood out. Brad definitely deserved an A Star after that performance. Sofia definitely wanted to fuck Brad again. And she now understood why all the female teachers were so smitten with him, why all the girls fawned over him.

Once you fuck Brad, you can’t go back.


	4. Chapter 4

The fated class were next. Sofia looked at the pile of papers she had marked, at the top sitting Brad’s. The highest in the class. Fifty marks, and every single one of them was correct, even with every answer completely blank, apart from a crude drawing of a two stick figures fucking over a desk. Sofia didn't need to think too hard at what it resembled.

She felt sick in her stomach. Ever since Brad fucked her and came inside of her, she felt sick. Sick with guilt. She had to hide the stench of puke in the bathroom every morning from her boyfriend, and their sex life had suddenly become dead in the water. Sofia couldn’t even bear the thought of having sex with someone, especially with her boyfriend. She was scared that he just wouldn’t be as good as Brad, and her life would be forever changed. But she didn't need sex with her boyfriend to realise that.

The door swung open as the first students began to stream into the room. Sally. Daphne. Sophie. Jenna. The four of them always hung out. Sofia knew they were on the cheerleading team, and she watched as they took the four seats surrounding Brad’s normal seating position on every side. Then the rest of the class turned up. Sofia made eye contact with Emily, who gave her a weak smile as she sat down. Sofia had noticed that over the past few lessons, Emily had picked up a pair of thick-rimmed glasses that looked surprisingly fitting. It made her look even geekier, but she didn't seem to care.

However, Sofia knew that Emily did disastrously bad on the most recent test. The latina teacher had no idea how the smartest girl in her class had dropped nearly all the marks on the paper, apart from the first few questions. Though it didn't really look like her handwriting. She suspected that Daphne or Jenna had swapped the papers at some point, but there was no proof and Sofia wasn’t one to point fingers unprovoked. Still, the high As that the two cheerleaders got were suspicious with their low C track records.

As the last kid, some stoner called Billy, entered and took his normal seat at the back of the class, Sofia cleared her throat. She noticed that Brad was sitting there with a wide smirk, texting someone on his phone. The teacher ignored it as the rest of the class watched Brad disobey the rules entirely.

“Welcome, class.” She spoke with her weak spanish accent playing on her words occasionally. “The tests were… A mixed bag. Some of you did amazingly, with another full-mark paper.” The class looked at Emily, though Sofia knew they’d all be shocked when Brad would receive the top mark. Would they know that Brad’s seduced another teacher, or assume he actually did work for once? Sofia was well aware of Brad’s reputation throughout the school. She assumed it would be the former.

“I’m just going to hand them out, and we can go through the questions and talk about what you should have wrote to get full marks.” With that, Sofia picked up the stack and began to hand them out, walking up and down the rows. As she passed Brad, she felt him slyly grope her ass, making her cheeks turn bright red as a small smile formed on her lips. She turned around, saying to him, “Well done. Your paper was excellent.” She hated blatantly lying to the rest of the class, but seeing Brad’s look of satisfaction on his face made the latina feel oddly happy for him. It felt good to serve him, as much as she hated to admit it.

Eventually, the teacher got round to handing out Emily’s paper to her. She didn't even make eye contact as she heard the faint gasp, followed by a weak choking sob. She wanted to give her support, but she knew she needed to look tough. Brad may have taken advantage of her, but she didn't want the other students getting any ideas.

As she finished handing out the tests, she heard Emily call out. “Miss? This isn’t my paper. I didn't write these answers.” She finished off by giving a little sniffle. Sofia let out a sigh, in her head agreeing with Emily as she turned on her heel and stormed over to the girl, picking up her paper and flicking through it.

“Who did write these answers, Emily?” Sofia demanded, hands on her hips. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Brad recording the situation on her phone, whilst the cheerleaders giggled. Sofia knew more than ever that one of them had caused this situation. It wasn’t unusual for smarter girls to be picked on by the dumb broads.

“I… I don’t know. But I know I didn't write these. Miss Gonzales, I’ve gotten full marks on all of the previous tests. Why would I suddenly fail?” Her voice was filled with pleading, but Sofia wasn’t about to be taken advantage of.

“Unless you can provide me with some hard evidence, I can’t help you Emily. You’ll need to learn from your mistakes and improve next time, just like everyone else. Brad failed his last test and now he’s got full marks. Be more like Brad.” With that, Sofia turned on her heels as she heard the class laughing at Emily. Kids were cruel.

Whilst Sofia had her back turned as she headed to the front of the class, Daphne threw a pencil right at the back of Emily’s head, causing her to gasp from pain as the sharp, pointed end hit her. “Be more like Brad, you dumb bimbo.” She said, her gaggle of friends laughing.

“Fuck off.” Emily said under her breath as Sofia began to write down the answer to the first question, not noticing the commotion towards the back of the class. However, she definitely noticed Brad calling her by her first name.

“Uh, Sofia?” He said loudly. A few students gasped as everyone knew calling a teacher by their first names was grounds for heavy punishment. But this was Brad, and he had unmeasurable charm.

“Mhm, yeah Brad?” Sofia turned, her hair flicking as she gave a warm smile to the built football player.

“Can I leave early? I got full marks, and this girl wants to suck on my nuts in the bathroom.” The cheerleaders giggled, the guys laughed and everyone else blushed and stayed quiet at the blatant, sexual talk.

“Sure, Brad. Whatever you want. Have a good time.” Sofia simply said, the students surprised but silenced as Sofia casually continued with going through the paper. However calm she seemed on the outside, however, was completely in opposite of what she was feeling. Her pussy was wet, her nipples were hard and her mind was on fire. She completely submitted to Brad in front of everyone, and it was probably the most amazing experience she’s ever felt. As guilty as she was, she just had to admit that submitting to Brad gave her more pleasure than a thousand orgasms from her boyfriend.

The rest of the lesson managed to calm down both the class and the teacher as they approached the end of the time remaining. The cheerleaders stopped talking about how hot and dominant Brad was, and Emily seemed to have stopped sulking about being blatantly stitched up by the bullies behind her. As the bell for lunch went, the Spanish teacher reminded the class of the homework due in for next lesson.

“Learn the vocab for past, present and future travelling verbs by next week. We’ll have a mini test to see if you’ve learnt the words. For people that have failed, this is a good chance to get back into my good books.” Sofia stared at Emily as she said this, causing the young girl to blush bright red, shoving her books into her back and slinging it over her shoulders.

\---

Emily couldn’t believe the blatant hypocrisy. She liked Sofia at first. She was a new teacher, and that meant she wasn’t corrupted yet. Every person who had ever came to this school knew that Brad’s family ran the joint. But it wasn’t money they gave out, but sexual pleasure. It was hard to talk about it openly though. If you were a guy and tried to disrupt the shaky balance, then Brad and his band of bullies would shove you down a toilet, beat the shit out of you and seduce your sisters and cousins. One kid in Emily’s year even had his mom and girlfriend fucked by him.

But if you were a girl, it was worse. Because Brad would seduce you, and the cheerleaders would turn you into a slutty whore. They’d buy you revealing clothes and Brad would supposedly give you so much pleasure you forgot why you were even complaining in the first place.

It horrified Emily. At first she thought it was just lies. Every girl did when they turned up here. Especially in the year her and Brad were in. Who would seriously believe that this family’s male members could fuck girls into oblivion? Brad’s brother had headed off to university, and supposedly he had two older and three younger ones. It meant that this school would be under their curse for a long time.

Emily thought back to one of her best friends, Solovka. She was russian, moved here when she was a baby. Brad took an interest in her heritage and her slight russian accent. But she was an ice queen and wanted to wait until marriage. Now she was one of Brad’s top booty calls whenever he needed to fuck someone for fun. The last Emily saw of her, she had implants and was covered in trashy tattoos.

So Emily stayed out of the radar. Dressed conservatively and hoped puberty would curse her rather than benefit her. Her wishes were only somewhat granted. Her chest left a lot to be considered, especially compared to some of the girls in the year who flaunted giant cleavage. But her hips had ballooned out and gave her an undeniably curvy figure that you can’t hide underneath layers of sweatshirts and hoodies.

Still, Emily avoided makeup and made herself as unappealing as possible. But today was the day everything changed. As she changed her textbooks at her locker, shoving the spanish vocabulary dictionaries into one corner whilst pulling out a thick biology book, she felt a tall presence beside her. Slamming the locker door, her eyes widened as she craned her neck upwards, looking at the muscular figure of Brad.

She had never been this close to him in person, and immediately she began to feel attraction towards him. His scent was musky and reminded Emily of raw sex, and he looked much more handsome up close.

“Hey, Emily. We haven’t talked much before.” Brad said, his deep voice sending strange vibrations through Emily as she chewed her bottom lip. She tried to be as polite as possible, but knew the risks of making conversation with such an infamous figure.

“No, we haven’t.” It was short and curt.

“Well, I’ll cut to the chase. You failed pretty badly in that tes-”

“Come off it.” Emily hastily interrupted him, and as she got passionate a hint of an english accent came through. “One of those bitches who always fawn over you swapped the papers. You’re not stupid, Brad.”

Brad gave a knowing nod. “Yeah, I suspect as much.”

“Why don’t you help me? You’re obviously fucking Gonzales. Change her mind.” Emily said, reverting back to her more neutral, american tone.

“Why should I? It was funny watching the class laugh at you. Anyways, she won’t change her mind. She’s a stubborn bitch. Did I hear an english accent?”

“Y-yeah, I grew up over there. I moved over here when we started high school.” Emily’s cheek turned a faint red as she realised that Brad enjoyed people bullying her. She knew what he was up to, but she didn't have the strength to scare him away, knowing that he’d just come back with more aggression.

“Huh. Just makes you even cuter.” The compliment turned that faint red to bright red as Emily shyly looked at the ground. “I’m not here to chat you up, Em. I’m here to talk about the test. You failed, and I’m willing to help. Let me come round your place tonight. We can go over the test.”

Emily knew exactly what she was suggesting, but also knew that her parents would eat her alive if they found out about the test result. But she didn't want to be with Brad, because she had a feeling she’d end up joining the list of his conquests.

“My dad will kill you, there’s no way you’d be able to get in. The place has CCTV and everything.” Emily said, giving a sympathetic shrug of the shoulders.

“Nah, he’s out on a business trip. Back to England, isn’t it? For a few months as well.” Brad grinned as Emily’s heart dropped into her stomach. How did he know about that? She just bit her bottom lip, chewing it aggressively as she thought of how to respond.

“My mom won’t be hap-” Immediately Brad cut her off.

“I’ve met your mom at the school bake sale a few months ago. Busty thing, isn’t she? With a proper cockney accent. Bet she’s feeling lonely without your dad home.”

Emily gritted her teeth, giving a slow nod. “I guess you can come round then. I’ll see you tonight?”

Brad smiled, moving a strand of hair out of Emily’s face. “Yeah. See you tonight.”

As Emily moved to walk away, Brad called out to her. “Wear something cute.” Emily turned around, finding herself grinning madly as she gave him a nod and a little wave as he turned around.

She had expected that to go just like that. She tried to resist, but Brad slowly charmed and outwitted her until she was put in an even worse position. “I’m an idiot.” Emily muttered, but even with the self-deprecation she still couldn’t help but feel slightly chuffed with herself. She never really thought Brad would pay attention to her because she was nothing like her sisters or her mother. She wasn’t a busty, raven-haired british beauty. She was just a curly-haired nerd. But it seemed like she managed to catch some sort of interest from Brad, even if it was for a quick shag. Emily didn't want to give up her virginity so quickly, but maybe losing it to Brad didn't count. After all, she was certain nearly every other girl in her year had done it as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily wasn’t sure how she felt as she walked through the front door of the suburban home that she lived in. She heard her mom call out as she threw her schoolbag by the stairs, quickly rushing up as she called back out, signifying that she was indeed home. Her mind was rushing, however, as she pushed open her plain-looking bedroom, flopping down onto the springy single bed as she realised that in a couple of hours, Brad would be here. With her. Just the two of them alone in her bedroom, studying Spanish together.

The thought made her feel like she was on fire. She knew Brad wanted to fuck her. He had that reputation. But the real question was whether or not she wanted to fuck him. And a part of her kinda did. Her mom always told her to have fun and not worry about the future, just focus on the present. That’s why she became a part-time stripper. She always envied her mom for having that sort of attitude, but maybe it could come in handy now.

The brit took a deep breath, pushing herself upright on her bed as she began to think. Brad said he wanted her to wear something cute. She didn't really have that much time, she didn't know when Brad would be getting here after all. He could turn up in half an hour before she had a chance to pretty herself up.

Emily was really never the kind of girl to know how to manipulate the art of makeup. Sometimes she put some on, but she wasn’t like the popular girls who knew how to make themselves look five years older than they actually were, and about ten times hotter as well. So, she did the next best thing and opened up some makeup tutorials on youtube as she sat at her desk, looking in the mirror as she tried her best to replicate what they were doing.

After twenty minutes, Emily looked at herself in the mirror. It was pretty obviously an amatuer job, but Emily found herself digging the look. She kinda looked like a pornstar. Smiling to herself, she quickly headed out of her room, carefully listening. She could hear her mom singing along to some rap song downstairs whilst cooking food. Perfect.

The teen slowly crept along the upstairs hallway into her mom’s room, immediately overwhelmed with all the makeup and hair appliances scattered everywhere. The room was a trash heap, and as Emily headed over to the pair of straighteners she felt her foot touch something slightly wet. Looking down, she saw a used condom pressing against her naked toe, causing the girl to freak out a little whilst trying to make as little sound as possible.

Still, seeing a used condom made Emily’s mind wander. She knew her mom was a part-time stripper, and she definitely knew that if dad found out he’d probably divorce her. She begged Emily to keep it a secret, and she did love her mom so she agreed. But she was actually sleeping around with other guys as well? The thought both sickened her and made her curious. Her mom always talked of stories in her college days, before she met Emily’s dad. It seemed like she hadn’t really stopped her college days at all.

Emily stopped thinking about her mother’s sudden cheating evidence and instead grabbed the hair straighteners, quickly pulling out one of the lamps out of a power outlet and plugging the appliance in her hand in. She flicked the switch, causing a little red LED to light up as she carefully began to straighten out her hair. She never normally did this, but her mom taught her when she was younger and she realised that with her new makeup, she could look really hot for Brad. That motivation was enough to fuel her, and soon enough she was sneaking back into her bedroom with new, straight brunette hair and taking great care not to go anywhere near that condom again.

Sitting back on the edge of her bed in her room, she looked at herself in the mirror. With thick makeup on and straightened out hair that almost went down to her waist, Emily looked very much different and much more similar to her sisters. She noticed how her freckles particularly stood out on the tip of her nose, and her eyes particularly looked great with the thick eyeshadow on.

She couldn’t help but grin wildly, feeling an urge to take a selfie and savour the moment. But that could come later. She needed to wear something cute. Quickly stripping off the boring T-shirt and jeans she threw on to wear to school, she stood in front of her body-sized mirror in her plain white underwear. The girl planted her hands on her wide hips, looking at herself in the mirror as she wondered what she could wear.

The next half an hour was spent looking at the clothes in the wardrobe and wondering what could possibly look sexy enough for Brad. Finally, she settled on a crop top that showed off her navel and belly, and a cute black skirt that was a little too short. It used to be Emily’s older sister’s skirt, and clearly the older sibling had modified it for nights out at raves instead of sunday church gatherings. Emily felt particularly exposed, noticing how it just about covered her pantie-clad ass.

The brit finished off the look by pulling up some thigh-high white socks. Just as she pulled them over her legs, she heard a heavy knock at the doorbell. Quickly rushing out of her bedroom, she barrelled down the stairs a little too eagerly as she heard a soft gasp behind her. Twirling on her feet, she looked at her apron-clad mother, who had a shocked look on her face.

“Em…” She said, taken aback at how her nerdy daughter seemed to have embraced the slutty look like the rest of her sisters. However, Emily’s mother quickly realised someone was at the door and put two and two together as she walked over, opening up the door.

“Brad! Em, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was such a looker. Come on in.” Emily’s eyes widened and blushed furiously at what her mother thought was a smart assumption. However, Brad gave the mother a wide grin, stepping inside wearing a tank top and a pair of basketball shorts that showed off his muscles in all their entirety.

“It’s great to see you again, Karen. The school loved those cakes you baked.” Brad said smoothly, before stepping towards Emily and wrapping his arms around her gently, moving in to kiss. Emily knew she was in a tight position, and had little time to think as she froze up, feeling Brad steal her first kiss gently. However, it didn't take her too long to react, her arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer as they made out for a few moments. They quickly broke off, Brad’s arm around Emily’s waist almost possessively as Emily struggled to make eye contact with her own mother, who was happily beaming.

“You two go on upstairs. I’m baking a cake right now, Brad, so when you’re done you can have a slice before you leave. Any particular favourites for icing?” Whilst Emily couldn’t believe her mother was so happy to see her with a boyfriend like Brad, Karen knew already that Emily had the slut gene in the family. After all, Karen gave birth to five daughters and all of them had boys over at the same age as Emily. However, the youngest daughter was a little different. She was a lot more nerdy and hated parties, but seeing her all dressed up made Karen realise that her daughter really was like herself when she was younger.

“Chocolate’s my favourite. C’mon Emily, we have a lot of revision to do.” With that, Brad grabbed the girl by her hand, leading her upstairs whilst Karen rushed back into the kitchen. Emily’s mind was rushing and she could barely even think a coherent sentence. Before she knew it, the door to her bedroom slammed shut and Brad was pushing her against it, hungrily making out with her as she eagerly reciprocated. She had never felt anything like this before, but it felt amazing and she knew that Brad was experienced enough to let her feel it properly.

“So…” Brad said as he broke the kiss off, stepping back and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “You told your mom I’m your boyfriend?”

Emily’s cheeks turned a furious red as she bit her bottom lip. “I didn't! She just assumed because you told me to look cute and…” She could hear her british accent coming through as she got angry again, but really all she wanted to do was go back to the kissing.

“Well, you certainly look hot as fuck. Why don’t you dress like this at school?” Brad said, and Emily noticed that he was subtly undoing the knot that held his basketball shorts up. It was then that she noticed a significant bulge… Or was it just an optical illusion by the fabric of the shorts?

“Oh, I… I don’t really like dressing up like this. I don’t want people bullying me.” She stuttered out nervously.

“Don’t be silly. If you dressed like that guys would be drooling all over you and girls would want to be you. Anyways let’s stop wasting time. Come over here, on your knees.” Emily’s eyes widened as she realised what Brad was suggesting. She hesitated slightly, before she noticed the angry look on her ‘boyfriend’s face. She slid down onto her knees, crawling across the carpet until she was between his muscular legs, looking up at him. As she looked up, Brad put a hand into his shorts, wrapping around this thick member and pulling it out as it gently flopped over Emily’s face, smearing her makeup slightly.

“What the fuck…” Emily muttered as Brad smirked.

“This is a real man’s cock. And your first one, I bet. Get to sucking, slut. You know you want to.” Emily found herself nodding gently, grabbing the meat with one hand as she noticed how small her hand was in comparison. Moving forward, she placed a gentle kiss against the head of the cock, feeling overwhelmed with lust as she realised the situation she was in. And how much she was enjoying it, as well. Her hard nipples were poking through her crop top and her panties were soaking wet.

Emily gently wrapped her petite lips around the head of the cock, sucking on it like it was some sort of pacifier. As her eyes flickered upwards, she noticed that Brad had his phone pointing down towards her, but for some reason that made her more passionate, wanting to do a good job as he recorded her first ever sexual experience, and likely to be her best as well. Emily began to take more and more of the thick white cock in her mouth, feeling her drool dribbling down the shaft and down her chin as her tongue was getting peppered with droplets of precum, letting her have her first taste of the salty liquid.

Brad was surprised at how quickly Emily was taking to this. He remembered a few weekends ago when he was railing Emily’s mother, Karen. After they finished having sex in her car, during the school charity bake sale, she was telling Brad about how every girl in her family had some sort of slut gene that made them into complete whores, but she was worried her little sweet Emily didn't carry the correct genes.

Well, Brad realised that she most certainly did. The way she was bobbing up and down on this cock was better than most girls in Brad’s year, better than nearly all of the cheerleaders bar two. Emily was like a nerdy little whirlwind, and he could feel her tongue going in circles around the head of his cock, trying to achieve maximum pleasure.

But Brad didn't come to this suburban home to get a blowjob from a cute brunette. He was here to take her virginity and fuck her brains out. “Enough.” He growled, grabbing a handful of her hair as he powerfully pulled her off of his cock and lifted her up, quickly pushing her onto the bed. Not even bothering to take off the skirt, he flipped the fabric up and got a handful of the white panties, tugging on it hard enough to tear it off completely, causing Emily to let out a half-gasp, half-moan.

Silence was thick between them as Brad rubbed the head of his thick member outside of Emily’s engorged pussy lips, feeling how wet she really was. Damn, she was totally a natural slut, genetics and all. He could hear her cooing and moaning as Brad rubbed the head of the cock between her lips. “You want this, slut?” He said casually, laughing whilst Emily found herself rushing to answer.

“Yeah! I want your thick cock!” She said loudly, moaning and gasping at a high pitch as she felt Brad begin to push himself inside of her. The moans grew tenfold in frequency and volume, and she was sure her mom could hear her downstairs. Probably the neighbours as well, seeing as the window was open.

“Fuck! Your cock is so… Fucking… Big, Brad!” Emily screamed in pleasure as Brad finished sliding all of his inches inside of her. He lifted his hand up and spanked one of her asscheeks hard, watching it jiggle as he slowly began to fuck her. The moans were getting annoyingly loud now, so he leaned forward and shoved her face down into the pillow, muffling her room-shaking screams of pleasure as he began to properly pound the slutty hole, speeding up and thrusting harder and harder.

Emily had came at least twice by the time Brad started to fuck full speed. She was in a world of blissful pleasure, her mind not even able to think about anything. All she was aware about was that Brad’s massive cock was stretching her pussy and the next orgasm that was rapidly approaching.

A gently quiver of the legs signified to Brad that the whore beneath him had reached another climax. He had never thought this little bitch would be so eager, but he was glad he broke her in. And on her first time, as well. He hoped that he might have activated the slutty gene, and he’d get to keep her around as a bootycall from time to time. She was crazier than even the sluttiest cheerleader, and that was saying something.

All good things must come to an end, however, and soon Brad felt his climax coming as well. He wasn’t gonna waste his seed by spurting it all over her face though, and he wanted to give a creampie for her first time. With a deep grunt, he gave one last thrust into her pussy, hearing her moan catatonically into the mattress as he felt his cock begin to throb and pulse, shooting hot loads deep into her wet cunt.

It felt great unloading his seed into another desperate whore, and as soon as it was finished he slid his cock out, letting it clap against her thighs as he watched the cum he injected inside of her dribble out like some sort of glue waterfall. He gave her one last spank on her ass before getting up, shoving his cock back into his shorts.

“You got your A*, slut.” He said as he got off of the bed and headed to the door, looking over at the mind-fucked girl. She looked barely responsive, her face still buried in the bed. However, she gently turned over and Brad noticed that she seemed to have blacked out. He gave a chuckle before closing the door behind him, eager to get some of Karen’s chocolate cake and if he was lucky, give her some cream filling as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Sofia Gonzales was dressed the same as normal, in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. But to the trained eye, you could notice that something was very wrong, with a tightness over Sofia’s belly. She desperately needed to talk to Brad. Every week they had been keeping up with their tutoring sessions, which meant that she had been getting fucked hard by her own student. She hated it but loved it at the same time, and it quickly became obvious to the class that Brad had charmed his way into the goodbooks of another teacher.

She watched the class file in, her eyes lingering on Emily Hart. The past few weeks, she’s changed completely. She’s been messing around in class, sitting next to Brad and dressing sluttier than the other girls in class. Sofia knew in the back of her mind what had happened to her, but didn't say anything. After all, Brad made Sofia give both him and Emily the top grades in the class, and there must be some sort of reason for that.

Once the class had entered, she began her normal spiel. “If you’ve got full marks, you can leave the classroom. If you haven’t, I want your full attention. Your spanish skills as a class have massively improved so there isn’t too many silly mistakes being made around now.” She said clearly to the class, noticing the stares of the guys sitting up front as she walked past them, handing out everyone’s test results.

“Well done, Brad.” She said sweetly, handing his paper to him. “You can leave. But come back at the end of class, I have something to tell you.” She gave him a little wink, blushing slightly as some of the cheerleaders called Sofia a brown slut. She found herself not even bothering to chide them, instead handing out their terrible grades with an evil grin, watching as their patronizing voices disappeared entirely.

Once she handed Emily her test, she gave her a wide smile. “You can leave as well, Emily. Good job, you did amazing as always.” Emily gave her a weak smile back, but Sofia noticed how she was staring at Brad constantly, rubbing her thighs together in the tiny denim shorts she was wearing.

By the time she had gotten to the front of the class, Brad already had his gym bag slung over his shoulder and was barraging out of the classroom. Emily was shoving her textbooks back into her bag, flinging it over her shoulder as she tried to catch up to the beefy football player.

“Brad, wait!” She called out into the corridor as the door to the spanish room slammed shut behind them. The quarterback turned around, looking down at the sluttified Emily that he had single-handedly created. She had been going crazy over his dick ever since that night a few weeks ago, and her mother, Karen, had to thank Brad in the only way she knew how for fixing her little girl.

“What is it, hoe?” He said impatiently, reaching down and gently groping her ass as they walked side by side.  
“Oh, I was just wondering if we could, uh… Talk about something.” She said, trailing off as Brad pulled her around and harshly kissed her on the lips, making out with her in the middle of the empty hallway. After all, everyone was in classes right now. Everyone but those two.

Brad noticed the nearby toilets and got a devious idea. “Talk to me about something in here.” He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the men’s toilets. Luckily enough it was empty, and Brad kicked upon the nearest stool, being careful not to touch anything dirty. These toilets were notorious for being disgusting, with puddles of filthy toilet water covering the tiles on the floor. This also meant that nobody used them, however.

And Brad was very aware of the art of privacy, with how many girls he’s fucked. Pushing the toilet seat down, he sat down and pulled down his jeans, pulling out his flaccid, albeit still impressive cock. “Knees, bitch. Suck my balls.” He grumbled, and Emily quickly obeyed, feeling the filthy wetness of the tiles beneath her as she dropped to her knees and immediately buried her nose into his large balls, sucking and worshipping them as she stroked his cock.

As she did this, she began to talk. “So, uh… You know we’ve been having like loads of unprotected sex?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well, like, I didn't realise you were meant to take the morning after pill and I’ve been throwing up and stuff. My mom got me a pregnancy test and I peed on it and…”

“And?”

“Well, I’m pregnant with your baby.”

“Nice.” Brad laughed loudly, and that was obviously not the response Emily was expecting.

“W-what should I do about it?” She stuttered, now moving onto sucking on his shaft, peppering it with kisses before beginning to bob up and down on his cock, giving another one of her amazing blowjobs.

“I don’t care what you do with it. You’d look hot with a baby bump, and those tits need to get bigger. But do what you want, I’m not paying child support either way.” Brad leaned back, trying to get comfortable as he enjoyed the deep-throating that Emily could now pull off.

Emily said no more, but twenty minutes later when he came deep down her throat and rose back up to her knees, she said to Brad, “I guess I’ll abort it like Mom said…”

“Cool. See ya, I need to go talk to Sofia.” With that, Brad picked his gymbag back up from the side of the sink and headed out of the toilets, leaving Emily in there to clean up herself. The idea of getting the girls pregnant was hot to Brad, but having to put up with their emotional side pissed him off. He wasn’t their boyfriend, after all.

As he headed back to the spanish class, the bell went off to signify that the lessons were ending. Perfect timing. He entered the classroom and moved against the floor of the students, heading to where Sofia was waiting for him with a timid smile. As soon as everyone had left, she followed the same routine they had been following for a while now: Head up to the door, check to see if the coast is clear, and then lock it, buying them with much needed privacy.

As Sofia approached back towards Brad, he felt his cock twitching for a round two as he pulled in the latina whore for a kiss. She gently reciprocated, but surprisingly enough pushed Brad away.

“Brad, baby, I need to tell you something.” She said gently, lifting up her blouse to reveal a small bump over her bronze belly. It didn't take a genius to work out that she was pregnant.

“You’re pregnant? Nice.” He said, a wide grin over his face as he realised that over the span of a few weeks, he’s impregnated two different girls. That must be a new record for himself, though he knew he could easily beat it.

“Nice? Babe, you don’t under-”

“You always talk about wanting to have my baby when we have sex. Your boyfriend is white.”

Sofia paused for a moment, not used to Brad interrupting her. “What of it? I’m still pregnant. I’ve booked the appointment to planned parenthood afterschool today to get an abortion.”

“You aren’t gonna get one.” Brad said, reaching forward and placing his hand on the bump, above Sofia’s. “You’re gonna fuck your boyfriend’s brains out the next few days. You’re gonna pretend that he got you pregnant, and you’re gonna have my baby. You understand, slut?”

Sofia wasn’t sure how to react, but she gently nodded her head as she felt her pussy get wet. “Y-yeah, I understand Brad.”

“Great. Well, if that’s all, I’ll see you in a few days for some more tutoring. Always wanted to fuck a pregnant bitch.” Brad grinned at Sofia before turning around and heading towards the door as the latina teacher covered her belly back up.

Life for Brad couldn’t really get much better. Two nasty sluts, one a brunette brit girl and the other a curvy latina MILF, both incredibly eager to pleasure him. But he had more important things to focus on. After all, he heard there was a new private school opened up and decided to start making some money so he could go there next year. What could be more fun than fucking spoilt rich girls by their daddy’s pools and in their parent’s mansions?


End file.
